The Exception to the Rule
by Dangereuse
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Helena and how she see's things transpire in Organization XIII. And how she discovers the truth about herself and whats really happening in the Organization. Hiatus
1. Helena

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**The Exception to the Rule**

**Chapter One: Helena**

I felt the light hit my eyelids painfully as I opened my eyes slowly. Someone in black was walking towards me in the darkness. I don't know how long I have been here laying in the darkness drifting. They grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I closed my eyes and there was only darkness.

I found myself laying on a plain white bed. I opened my eyes, it was dark in the room and the heart shaped moon was the only light in the room. I heard someone or something knock on my door once. I don't move. I don't know if I _can _move. It didn't seem to matter since the door swung open and a guy with flaming red hair walked in.

"Good you're up. My names Axel, got it memorized?" I looked at him blankly.

"Anyways Xenmas wants to see you come on." I got up slowly making my legs work. I walked slowly down the hall. Everything looked the same it was all white. Axel I could tell was getting impatient with how slow I was, but he never said anything to me.

"This is it." He told me. He opened the door and walked in after me. A man behind a black wood desk looked up at us as we entered.

"You may leave now, Axel." Axel did a mock bow and left the room.

I stood in front the man named Xenmas. He it seemed was the leader. He studied me for a moment, and then nodded as if something had just occurred to him.

"You are now Helena." He told me simply. I didn't care that he named me, its not like I could remember my name anyway.

"You are being known as a Nobody," He continued on tonelessly. "You have a no heart, therefore you cannot have emotions. You are neither of the light or the dark, you simply are." I nodded. No emotions, it seemed so alien, so _wrong_, but I didn't say anything.

"You were found in the dark realm by Roxas. You will live here now." Xemnas looked at me.

"Yes….Xemnas." My voice came haltingly. It was rough and quiet from its lack of use. Xemnas seemed satisfied with my answer and waved me out the door. I retreated quickly my bare feet making little sound as I crossed the room. When I stepped outside I realized that Axel wasn't there and I didn't know where I was. I stared at the hallway blankly.

_Well isn't this just peachy._ I thought to myself. I felt irritated, but I could possibly feel irritated because I had no emotions. Just as I was about to walk down the hall I heard someone coming towards me in a different direction.

"Hello?" I called out softly. The person rounded the corner and walked straight into me.

"Hey watc-Oh it's you!" Axel helped me to my feet. He smiled at me mockingly. I knew it wasn't a _real_ smile because we couldn't _feel_ or _have_ emotions.

"So what's your name?"

"Helena." I replied.


	2. Organization XIII

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any of its plotlines or its characters I only own my own thought out plotlines and characters. **

**The Exception to the Rule**

**Chapter Two: Organization XIII **

I looked into the full-length mirror that hung in my newly acquired room. After my naming, I was quickly hustled off to another bedroom. It was a plain room; I figured that was because I had yet to put my own personal touches to the room. The walls were a light gray and it had a huge window that faced the heart shaped moon. I looked into the mirror again. My shoulder length red brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and my gray green eyes stared at me dully. I had to admit that I was taking the whole 'lack of emotions' thing way to hard. The others seemed to have moved past it; even a few like Axel and Demyx showed fake emotions. I tugged at my black sleeves thereby putting my black cloak into its proper arrangement.

"Helena!" I turned and looked at Axel who had just stepped into my room. He didn't bother to knock, he was weird that way, but I guess I was the only one he did it to, since none of the other members would have put up with it.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Xemnas needs to talk to you." Again? I swear this has had to be the third time in the past two days that he's needed to talk to me. The first two times it was to make sure I was 'taking the transition' well. Whatever.

I nod curtly and follow him out the door. My combat boots made soft clicking sounds on the floor as I walked down the hall to Xemnas's office. I often wonder if I'm the only one that has had to see Xemnas this many times or if it's just something they all went through.

"You know your name is strange." Axel commented. I just look at him.

"Most of us have a 'x' in our name somewhere, maybe he has something else planned for you." He continues on. I shrug, not really caring.

"Maybe." I reply quietly.

"Helena, now it seems time for me to explain things to you a bit more clearly." Xemnas told me tonelessly as I walked into the room. I nodded and stood in front of his desk.

"I am the leader of an organization of nobodies called Organization XIII."

"What is the organizations goal?" I ask quietly. My question seemed to have taken him of guard.

"Our goal is to complete our own Kingdom Hearts, so that we, the nobodies, may no longer reside as a part of nothing but have hearts and _truly_ live." I was a little surprised by the determination in his voice. Xemnas normally showed little to no emotion, real or fake.

"Am I to be a part of this organization?"

"Yes and no." I stared at him silently baffled.

"Officially you are not a member, but unofficially you are for only then can you be the greatest use to me." He continued never missing a beat. I nodded slowly.

"But for now, I shall have Roxas and Axel see what you can do." Xemnas did a sharp movement with his hand and Roxas and Axel appeared.

"I have a mission for you two, you are going to train with Helena here and see what she can do." He looked pointedly at me and then at the door. That was a dismissal if I've ever seen one.

"So it seems we have the dubious honor of training you." Axel tells me casually. I refuse to look at him. I look over at Roxas. I hadn't met him before now, he, so I was told, was the one who found me in the dark realm.

I quickly avert my gaze when Roxas catches me staring.

"You haven't met Roxas have you Helena?" Axel asks me as we come to a large doorway, which I assume is to the training area.

"No."

"Well Helena, this is Roxas, Roxas this is Helena."

"Helena?" Roxas asks with a raised eyebrow. I shrug.

"Yup, Helena is such a formal name." Axel mockingly grimaces.

I stepped into a large white circular room. I look at it and see a few benches and a few weapon racks but nothing else. I clench my gloved hands as I look at Axel and Roxas. If I could have emotions, I'm sure I would be feeling nervous and slightly impatient.

"Ok Roxas, you're up!" Axel told Roxas as he walked over to the sideline. Roxas stared at him for a moment before summoning his two weapons, his….

Keyblades…

I started out of my daze just in time to duck under one of the keyblades and twist away from the other. Roxas came at me; I had a feeling that he wasn't going to hold back, even if I never trained before in my life. I dodged; I rolled anything to keep me from having to feel one of Roxas's blades connect with my body.

"Come on Helena! Summon a weapon! Nobodies! Just do something!" Axel shouted at me.

"Maybe she can't do any of those things." Roxas replied to Axel in a almost conversational tone. My eyes widen then narrow slightly at the comment. The next time Roxas came close enough I kicked his feet out from under him and danced back from him. I could hear Axel howling with laughter at the sidelines. But before long Roxas was back at me. I was trapped he was forcing me into a corner of the barrier.

_I'm trapped!_ I screamed inside my head. I raised my hands up as if I was going to catch Roxas's weapons and force then back as his next blow came; I closed my eyes and felt something solidify in my hands. Then I heard the clang of metal on metal. I opened my eyes and saw a bow in my hands. I grabbed at the air, trying to find something that I could use when I my hand grabbed something; I knocked it back and let it fly.

And Roxas flew to the other side of the ring from the force of a close contact hit.

Axel made a low whistle as he walked through the barrier to Roxas.

"Hey! Roxas, are you alright?" Axel nudged Roxas with his foot. Roxas stood up and popped his shoulders.

"Yea, yea, fine!" He looked over at me. My hands were shaking, but I wasn't going to let him see that. I clenched my hands tightly around the bow.

"You can let it go now Helena." Roxas told me. I did. It disappeared until I decided to summon it again.

"Now Helena, it seems you and the element of Air work well together." Axel told me. I nodded.

"Come on Axel we have to go report." Roxas elbowed Axel. Axel grunted and nodded. They left me alone in the training area. I looked down at my hands. They were still shaking. I clenched them into fists and quickly but quietly went to my room.

-End Chapter-


	3. The Spy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, or any of its plotlines or characters, except Helena, she's mine!**

**The Exception to the Rule**

**Chapter Three: The Spy**

I was once again standing in front of Xemnas's black wood desk. I'm pretty sure that none of the other members, except for maybe Roxas and Saix, have had to see Xemnas as much as I have had to in the last week. But for once Xemnas wasn't alone, Saix was with him.

"You are to accompany Saix on his rounds of the worlds." I nodded.

"You may leave now."

Saix and I left the room. Most of the members did not like Saix. They didn't say why and I never ask.

"Come, we must leave!" Saix told me when I started to fall behind him. I lengthened my stride to match his pace.

"Where are we going?"

"To a world called Twilight Town. We are going to observe the happenings there."

"So, Xemnas wants me to be a spy." It wasn't a question.

"It would seem so." I had a 'feeling' that I was irritating Saix, but I couldn't imagine why.

"Hey, Helena!" Axel saw me as he came down a hall joining the one that Saix and I were walking on.

"Axel." Saix said stiffly.

"Saix." Axel replied with loathing.

"Where you going?" Axel asked me. I was about to answer when Saix cut me off.

"She is coming with me and that's all _you _need to know, now Helena come we must leave." I looked back at Saix surprised. Axel was scowling, but didn't reply, he just left. Saix summoned a portal and we stepped through.

"Why couldn't I tell him?"

"Because the other members do not need to know what does not concern them, besides Xemnas has specifically ordered that you are the only one besides Xemnas to know what happens on the rounds." He didn't say anything else for the rest of the time we were there. Saix wasn't a good spy at all. He had trouble observing, he had to put in his say no matter what. He also just had to make others suffer for his on gain and amusement. It disgusts me but I did learn something, how not to act as a spy.

"You need to report to Xemnas now Helena and remember, no one else is to know about this." Saix told me as we stepped out in front of Xemnas's office. I walked in quickly wanting to get it over with.

"You report?" Xemnas asked me.

"Nothing out of the normal."

"Good. Now then, you shall be doing similar missions for me. Only alone, **no one is to know.**"

"Yes Xemnas, I know." I told him. I was annoyed; I mean I could understand what I was told I wasn't stupid.

"Good, until next time."

I left quickly. I saw Axel, Roxas, and Demyx in the hallway.

"Hey! You guys!" I waved at them and jogged to catch up.

"Heard you had a mission with Saix." Demyx said to me. I groaned.

"Don't remind me, it was horrible, I hope to never endure such a thing ever again."

Roxas chuckles, "Yes well we are talking about Saix, we told you he was-"

"A self righteous pansy?" Axel filled in for him.

"You did not!" I told them indignantly.

"Ok so we didn't." Roxas smiles and puts his hands behind his head.

"Oh, so now the truth comes out." I reply with a sigh. With in the weeks I've been here I've become friends with these three. They seemed to be the only ones for had a sense of humor, if you will.

"Anyway I have to go." I told them as we neared where my room is. I waved at them and left them as I entered my room.

I woke up with a start as I heard pounding on my door. I threw on my black cloak and opened my door. Axel stood on the other side, he was staring a head looking at me blankly.

"Axel? What's wrong?" I asked him quietly. He stared at me for a moment before replying.

"Roxas, he's left."

"We have to te-" I started. He shook his head.

"No not yet, later. Can I come in?" I looked at him before opening the door wider and letting him in. I didn't sleep that night, Axel didn't either, he just sat in my chair and stared at the heart shaped moon.

I stared across the desk at Xemnas. It was a week after Roxas had left. Axel didn't tell him and I didn't, but I have a feeling that Saix found out some how.

"You want me to what?" I asked, not sure if I had heard him correctly.

"I want you to retrieve Roxas."

"I can't," I groped for a reason. "I'm not ready yet, I need time."

"Fine, I'll send Axel, he should be able to search until you are prepared." I nodded.

"You will tell Axel his assignment." I nodded again.

I walked out into the hallway down to Axel's room. I knock on the door three times before he answered. He looked at me quizzically.

"Xemnas has a new assignment for you; you're-" I stopped briefly then continued, ", to find Roxas."

"Fine." He snapped and closed the door on my face. I rubbed my gloved hands over my sleeved arms and walked away into my room.

Everyday when I woke up for months it was the same thing.

"Are you prepared?" Xemnas would ask me.

"No." I would reply.

"Until later then." He would dismiss me until the next morning or until whenever he needed me next. I didn't know why I refused to look or why I didn't want to but I had a feeling that it was in my own best interest not to look until I was made to. ThenAxel finally found him.

"Axel has found Roxas, you are to accompany him this time and bring Roxas back."

"Yes Xemnas."

"So you're actually coming this time." Axel said to me.

"Yes, so where did you find Roxas."

"In Twilight Town, it seems that his memory is gone, so that's why I suppose that Xemnas is finally forcing you to go."

"Or to keep you from doing something you'll regret."

"Or that." He said quietly.

I opened a portal and looked at Axel.

"Come on, let's go get Roxas."

-End Chapter-


	4. The Nobody Who Was a Somebody

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 or any of its plotlines or characters except for Helena, she mine.**

**The Exception to the Rule**

**Chapter Four: The Nobody Who Was a Somebody**

Axel and I stood in the Back Alley of Twilight Town, watching Roxas as he conversed with his new friends inside 'The Usual Spot'. I smiled at the fact that he seemed to be content except he was different. I couldn't exactly put my finger on it but he **was** different. Axel watched in silence as I made my observations.

"Are you going to confront him again?" I ask Axel as we leaned against the brick wall in the alley, seen by no one until we allowed it.

"Yea."

"Do you think he'll come back, I mean if he has his memories back?" I asked him.

"Yes, no, maybe-what does it matter he doesn't have a choice."

"I don't know, I just feel guilty about bringing him back, he seems happy."

"Guilty? We can't _feel_ anything Helena, remember. We're nobodies." He told me harshly. I was surprised to hear this from him, because out of us all he faked emotions more than anyone else.

"Just because I can't feel Axel, doesn't mean that _he_ can't, for all we know he has his heart back and he's complete! Isn't that all we really want? To be complete?" My reasoning baffled him.

"He doesn't have a heart. I can tell." Axel told me. I closed my eyes, I didn't matter we didn't have hearts so we couldn't truly understand.

"Here he comes." I said quietly. Roxas followed his friends out, waved to them and turned to go in a different direction.

"Now Axel!" I told him. He waved his hand at me and stepped into sight. Time itself froze and I watched as I was trained to.

"Roxas." Axel said.

"Axel?" Roxas replied.

"You remember me now!" Axel smiled to me from where I was hiding but didn't give me away.

"Ok this is great but I still need to test you…hmmm…I know what's our boss's name?" Axel asked him. Roxas remained silent for along time. Axel looked so tired at that point.

"Roxas, Roxas…" Then the nobodies attacked. Roxas took care of them fairly quickly. Then when Axel moved to attack time froze again this time only Roxas and I were mobile.

"Roxas to the mansion!" I heard a voice tell Roxas. Roxas stared at Axel for a moment before running to the mansion. I quickly followed.

Roxas arrived at the gate in time to open it with one of his keyblades. I ran through after him. He seemed to know where he was going. He ran into a room. I stood on the outside and listened to Roxas talk to a girl.

"Roxas, you need to become whole! We're not fated to live in darkness! You need to become whole so you can save Helena!" I started. Save me? Why would he need to save me? I resisted a scream of frustration that was fighting its way up my throat.

"Roxas, she can't stay with the nobodies! She's not a nobody! She's whole, she retains her heart!" The girl continued urgently.

"Namine, I fear you have said too much." Another voice broke in.

"What are you doing!" Roxas shouted.

"Roxas, we won't fade! Become who-" The girl who I assumed was Namine was cut off.

"What's going on? I have the right to know!" Roxas asked angrily.

"You are a nobody you have no right to know anything, now you must return to Sora." The man replied. Roxas runs out the door almost running into me, then down the stairs. I follow him into a hidden workroom that I even didn't know about he looked around. He saw the computers. I studied them behind them at a distance as he suddenly summoned the keyblade and started to destroy them. My heart went out to him; I felt sorrow for his pain. I followed Roxas into the next room when Axel appeared.

"Axel I-"

"Oh so you remember me now? I'm so flattered!" Axel shouted at him as he lunged at Roxas. I was thrown in to the wall as Axel summoned a firewall. My cover dropped and I watched in horror as they fought. When Roxas got through Axels blow and Axel dropped.

"Axel!" I screamed. Roxas turned and saw me; Axel looked up at me as I bent over him.

"Its ok Helena, I'll see you later." I bit my lip as I watched him begin to disappear.

"I'll see you in the next life Roxas."

"Yea, I'll be waiting." Roxas replied.

"Silly, just because you have another life-" Then he disappeared. I hugged myself as my legs gave out.

"Helena!" Roxas grabbed me.

"Helena! Your whole you're a person you have a heart!" I looked at him sadly.

"Then why can't I feel anything-" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence.

"Come on, you need to be whole Roxas." I said as I stood up.

We walked slowly into the room where Sora was. He was in a glass container. Roxas sighed as he looked up at Sora.

"You have no idea how lucky you are, do you?" He pondered aloud. I watched as Roxas reached out and touched Sora. There was a bright light and only Sora remained. I was gone before Sora finished opening his eyes.

I returned to the Castle. I couldn't just leave like Roxas did. I had no where to go, besides no matter how much I wanted to believe it, it didn't seem right, there something else that was vital to it that was missing. I just had to find out what it was.

"Xemnas, Sora is awake." I said carefully as I walked into Xemnas's office.

"I know, and Axel has, left us." He told me in turn. I showed no reaction I just nodded and left. I knew Axel hadn't faded; he had too much of a will for that. But he had left me. I was alone among enemies.

-End Chapter-


	5. The Underworld

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or, its plotlines, or any of its characters, except for Helena and any plotlines I come with.**

**The Exception to the Rule**

**Chapter Five: The Underworld**

I stood in my room, panting slightly. I had run from Xemnas's office to my room. I can only pretend to be indifferent for so long. Sure I expected Axel to be gone for a little while, but to abandon the organization completely?

"Helena?"

"Yes Demyx?"

"Xemnas told me that I had to check out the Underworld. But I know this sort of thing is something you're used to so he told me to take you with me."

"Yea ok, let's leave next week?"

"Yea, next week." Demyx agreed. But he didn't leave as I expected but just stared at me for a moment.

"Is something else that you want Demyx?" I ask.

"Do you miss them? I mean Roxas and Axel." He asks quickly.

"No! I mean why would I? I mean what is there to miss? I mean we have no emotions, so there's no point in wasting time thinking about the past. Why?"

"You just seem sad, or I don't know you just seem off." He replies. I looked at Demyx, I mean really looked at him and realized that he wasn't as much as an idiot as I thought.

"But anyway, I'll see you later." He continues and leaves with a big wave.

"Not sad Demyx, but lonely." I murmur to the closed door.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"No clue, maybe…um…"

I laugh; Demyx is so cute when he's confused. He smiles and scratches the back of his head as if he were embarrassed. We continue walking down the dank dark halls of the Underworld when a group of heartless started to attack us. I grabbed Demyx's arm before he started to fight them.

"Come on! Come on! Lets leave them to the Keyblade Master; you know he's bound to show up eventually." I pull my hood up and run down the hall with Demyx and the heartless hot on our trail. At first I wondered who was laughing when I realized it was me.

Sora's P.O.V

Donald, Goofy, and I were walking down the halls of the Underworld planning to give Hades a visit when we heard the sound of running feet and laughter.

"What's that?" I wondered aloud.

When suddenly two figures cloaked in black ran around the corner.

"The Organization!" Donald yelled.

"RUN FOR IT!" One of the cloaked figures shouted as they ran past us. Before I could stop them a large group of heartless rounded the corner and attacked.

Helena's P.O.V

We rounded another corner and leaned against the wall panting. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of Sora and his friends fighting the heartless.

"We could have fought them off you know." Demyx told me.

"Yea and give ourselves away!" I retorted.

"It doesn't really matter now; I mean they have already seen us. Maybe we should, you know, make contact with him."

"You can, I'm here only to observe." Demyx sighed at me and gave me the 'I-don't-want-to-do-it-alone' look.

"Fine! I suppose I could help you out, but only this once Demyx!" I told him with a sigh of my own. He smiles at me

"I wonder what's taking them so long." I mused aloud.

"Who knows?" Demyx replied.

"You would think he would have gotten through the Cavern by know, man he must be easily distracted, Roxas wasn't like that was he?" I asked.

"No, he seemed to always seemed to be in a sort of focus that you could only shake him out of every once and awhile. He took himself to seriously I think." Demyx told me. I nodded. I mean it was true; Roxas was really serious, all the time.

"Helena! Here they come." I nod and step behind him as he takes off his hood.

"It's the thief!" Sora yelled as soon as he saw the Olympus Stone in Demyx's hand.

"Hey! That's just rude!" Demyx replied.

"Ah man, Helena help me out here!" Demyx looked over at me. I stepped forward but kept my hood up.

"Look what the card says!" I did. It said to bring Roxas back or 'If the subject fails to respond... use aggression to liberate his true disposition.'

"'To liberate his true disposition.'?" I ask with amusement. Demyx scowls at me.

"Do you two mind telling me what your doing here." Sora yells at us.

"Roxas there's no need to yell." Demyx says with annoyance.

"Roxas?"

"Roxas, come on just come back." I added.

"You're insane, I'm Sora!"

"Man they sent the wrong guy for this!" Demyx said with a sigh.

"I can't interfere Demyx, you **know** that." I told him a whisper.

"Fine, you leave me no choice! Dance Water Dance!" Demyx called his Sitar and started to play. It was an interesting fight to watch but Sora won eventually when Demyx accidentally dropped the Olympus Stone. I came up behind Demyx and summoned a portal.

"Roxas, come back to us!" Demyx said one last time before we both disappeared through the portal.

"I'm going to go report." Demyx told me as we entered the castle.

"Ok, I'll see you later."

"Wait, don't _you_ have to report also?" I waved the comment off.

"Nothing of importance happened; I mean the only strange thing that happened was the fact that most of your orders were on a note card." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good point, later Helena. Wait.. HEY!" He yelled after me.

I waved and walked towards my room. I opened the door and looked around.

"There's no use and hiding, I _know_ you're here."

"Ah, so you've caught me and what is little ol' Helena going to do about it?"

"Don't patronize me, Axel." I turn around and see him grinning at me. I just look at him.

"What you act like you're not happy to see me!" Axel told me mockingly. I thought about reminding him that nobodies didn't have emotions, but I didn't even know if _I_ was one so I remained silent.

"What are you doing here? You've left, you've betrayed us." I said coldly. He looked shocked.

"I may have betrayed _them_, but I would never betray _you._" I shake my head.

"Like I'm going to believe that." I mutter.

"Come on, I had to leave!"

"What's next are you going to tell it was all for the best?"

"It was!" This comment intrigued me.

"How so?"

"I couldn't stay because the organization has nothing left to offer me; besides I need to do things my own way, I'm through with following orders." I shrugged.

"That's why you deal." I reply. He shook his head at me.

"For only so long, besides Xemnas is losing it. I mean look at our numbers!" He was right, Xemnas _was_ losing it, and he didn't seem to really understand emotions.

"Why won't you leave?" Axel asked me. I shrugged, and then I thought about it.

"No good reason, except maybe the fact that I know more than the ordinary member, besides I don't think Xemnas would let me leave." I replied.

"Ah, well you can help me with information." I looked at him then nodded.

"Yea I could, for now." I turned my back on him and went into my bathroom. When I returned he was gone as I expected he would be.


	6. Just A Quick Note

**A/N: **

**I am in the middle of revising what I have written so far. What is posted (chapters 1-5) have been revised. They are pretty much the same, **but **I would suggest going back and reading them because I have changed some things in them and you might get confused when I put out the next few chapters. I don't know when I'll update again but it will be soon I promise.**

**-**

**Danger**


	7. Out and About

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2, any of its characters and plotlines, except for Helena and any other plotline I come up with.**

**The Exception to the Rule**

**Chapter Six: Out and About**

"Where were you Helena?" Xemnas asks me casually as I stood in front of his desk.

"Oh, out and about, you know."

"No, I don't. I've heard you've been slacking off on your duties."

"I have **not** been slacking off!"

Xemnas looks at me coolly show no emotion, fake or otherwise. "Where were you?"

Flashback

I'm standing in front of a large tower outside of Twilight Town. I had been looking for Roxas, by looking for Sora, and I had heard whispers that he had come here and had gotten some valuable information. I figured it would be my benefit to see what that information was and if maybe I could learn something about myself.

I walked up the large door and pulled it open. No one was in the room so I continued going over to the stairs and walking up them. I was gasping for breath when I got to the top of the stairs. I slowly opened the door and stepped into the office.

"Hello?" I call out softly.

"The Organization is not welcome here."

"I'm not in the Organization." I reply. I open another door and see an old man standing in front of the large window.

"I just want some information." I continue.

"You are very intriguing." I stop walking into the room and look at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't a nobody and yet, and yet," he pauses for a moment then continues," You are." He says.

"What?"

"I think that a part of your heart didn't flee your body when you were attacked, but enough of it was gone to separate you, and since for have a very strong will you became a nobody, but as I suspect you dwelled in darkness instead of returning here, like all of the other nobodies did. You are a puzzle miss."

"I was found in darkness. Am I like Roxas, or I mean, Sora?"

"No, a part of you has moved on, but I don't think that you would fade, but rather be rejoined with your heart." I tilt my head and look at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Yin Sed."

End Flashback

I look at him. "That is none of your business. Now if that's all Sir, I must go, unless you have an assignment for me?"

"The Keyblade Wielder will be in Hallow Bastion." He didn't need to tell me what I needed to do; I knew what was expected of me.

"Wonderful!" I bow mockingly before exiting his office.

"Sir, Axel has Kairi."

"He's twice the traitor then."

"He hopes to lure Sora in, using her as the bait."

"Well we'll just have to find him then won't we?"

"Yes sir."

"Axel, he's going to Hallow Bastion." I whisper into the darkness of my bedroom. I knew he was there. My comment was met with a heavy silence.

"Axel, meet me there." I whisper again.

"I can't do that, it's not just me anymore."

"You have Kairi. Axel," I said more urgently, "don't do anything stupid."

"Trust me, Helena, I have it under control." I knew he had left but I couldn't help but muse out loud.

"Do you?"

"_Helena?"_

"_Yea, Demyx?" _

"_Are you sad?"_

"…_.Not sad, but lonely."_

_-_

"_Helena! You're not a nobody! You can be whole!"_

"_But why can't I feel anything?"_

_-_

I walked down the streets of Hollow Bastion with these thoughts circling in my mind. I had a bit of my heart. Enough to be different, enough it seems to feel emotion in extreme cases; but not all the time like someone normal, or not at all like a nobody, I was even more suspended in between the nobodies. At least they knew where they stood, me I have no idea other than the fact that Xemnas has kept me around for some strange reason.

I run my gloved hands threw my red hair in frustration. What was the point? Why did I stay when I knew that I couldn't be whole through Xemnas's crazy plan? And that the only way I could be whole is threw my own demise? _I could hang with Axel. I wonder if he'll show or, if he'll do something stupid._ I pull up my hood as I come down to the ravine and that's when I see Demyx.

"Demyx? What are you doing here?" I ask. He turns around and looks at me grinning sheepishly.

"Orders, I'm supposed to try and bring back Roxas again, and if he doesn't come back to take him by force and to give it my all."

"That's suicidal!" He shrugs.

"Those are my orders and I need to follow them."

"You're always talking about bending the rules, you and Axel that is, bend the rules for once and don't fight, he's already beat you once, what makes you think that he won't again?"

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"I don't want to see another friend leave." He smiles at me.

"I knew that you liked me!" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"As a friend!" He quickly amends. I nod and sigh.

"You'll be careful, I mean if you leave I won't have anyone to hang out with and my god what horrible thought, I would be forced to be around Saix more often." I say with horror.

"That is a scary thought, don't worry I'll be as careful as I always am!" He waves and steps into a portal that he summoned.

"That's not very re-assuring." I mutter and continue down the ravine. I watch as the heartless attack each other but cower in fear of me and try to get away at the same time. I glare at them and continue on, and kill one the heartless that tried to attack me while my back was turned.

"These are dangerous times to be walking around alone." I hear someone say. I turn and look at the somebody who addressed me.

"Only if you're a heartless." I reply coldly, because just as the heartless knew, I was the most dangerous thing around at the moment.

"Oh yes, especially if you're a heartless." She agrees.

"Who are you?" I ask coldly. I recognized her from one of my missions but her name alluded me.

"I'm Maleficent." I look at her for a moment, then continued to walk on.

"I suppose you are the one who made this army?" I say with out any interest.

"Yes, I plan to rule all of Kingdom Hearts." She replied dramatically. I roll my eyes.

"Yea well good luck with that." I say with a cruel laugh.

"I could use someone like you, you would be of more use to me than that buffoon Pete."

"Well sorry I'm not out for hire right now, besides I doubt I'd be as much use to you as you think. Go try and take over the Light, you'll fail like Ansem did, because the Keyblader is to strong." I watched her face harden in anger.

"Attacking me would be a waste of your time, I believe that you should be 'commanding' your 'troops'." I walk away slowly knowing that she might not be able to get me now but that she will do it later.


	8. Demyx's Farewell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdoms Hearts 1 or 2, any of its character or plotlines. Except Helena, and any plotlines or twists I come up with myself.**

**The Exception to the Rule**

**Chapter Seven: Demyx's Farewell**

I eventually make my way back to where Demyx is. I wave at him and sit down on a boulder.

"Are you here to watch me fight?" He asks curiously.

"All I do is watch, it's my job, so what would make you think that I wouldn't?" I ask.

"I don't know, it's just that I thought that the Superior would have you doing something more important."

"Yea well, he hasn't required my presence yet, so I think I have free reign for a little while longer. Hey you shouldn't hold back if you have to fight him, you know? I mean that kid packs a mean punch and he won't be holding back."

"You know there was one water attack that I have been working on." He says thoughtfully. I laugh as he tells me about it with enthusiasm, waving his arms around and grinning like a fool, I only wished that my smiles in return were as sincere as his.

---

"It's the Organization!" I heard someone yell. I look up and see Sora and his companions coming towards Demyx.

"Move out of the way, we don't have time for you!" Sora yelled at Demyx.

"Aw come on Roxas don't be mad! Just come back to us!"

"I'm not Roxas! Man the Organization must have been really pressed to send a wimp like you out here! I bet you can't even fight." I watched as Demyx tense. And before I could blink he was attacking, just like Axel had.

It was an interesting fight to watch, but Sora had the upper hand, I mean three against one is not a fair fight. But Demyx fought hard, but in the end it wasn't enough. I watched in horror as Sora's keyblade darted through Demyx's guard and stabbed him where his heart should have been. I didn't scream this time, I was in shock but I did feel one tear roll down my cheek. I slid down off the boulder and sprinted to where Demyx was. I pulled down my hood so I could get a better look at him, I didn't care that Sora could see me.

"Demyx, stupid. You left yourself wide open to that." I murmured as I grabbed his hand. He smiled at me.

"You're fading." I stated sadly. I could feel their eyes on me but I refused to look at them.

"Sorry, Helena. I didn't mean to." Demyx smiled once more before fading completely. I stood up slowly and turned my head towards _them._

"Who are you?" Sora shouted at me.

"Must you shout? I mean I'm standing right here!" I snapped at him. Sora stepped back in surprise.

"You're a part of the Organization!" Donald told me.

"Maybe, maybe not," I pause then take a menacing step towards him, he grips his keyblade but I ignore it and commence to shout at him, "I mean is so hard to understand that we want to be whole? Is it?"

"What?" Sora looked confused.

"You know I don't go around killing your friends do I? You know if it wasn't for Roxas I probably would have killed you by now! You make me so angry!"

"You can't be angry! You don't have a heart!" Donald yelled at me.

"How would you know? Have you ever not had a heart?" I raised an eyebrow at them, and throw my hands up in frustration, they were so dense, and I missed Demyx, Roxas, and Axel even more. I pull up my hood so they couldn't look at me, that way they might forget my features.

"What does the Organization want?"

"HELENA! REPORT!"

"I guess you'll just have to figure that out all by your self, until another time Keyblade Wielder!" I turn and step through a portal in front of me.

---

"Demyx is gone." I said tonelessly.

"What did you tell Sora?"

"Nothing he didn't already know. Xemnas when are you going to end this charade? Members are dying left and right soon, there will be no one left."

"I'm well aware, Demyx was weak, he should not have attacked, he was his own downfall." I was glad my hood was up, that way I didn't have to look at him.

"You _told_ him to attack, you snake! How could you do this to us?" I say with sorrow.

"It's almost over, Helena, almost and then we'll _all_ be whole." I knew I was dismissed so I left his presence and went back to Hallow Bastion to meet Axel.

---

I stood in front of the ruins of Hallow Bastions castle. I knew he would be coming soon, or at least I hope that he would be coming soon.

"Helena what are you doing here?" Saix snapped at me. I turned around surprised.

"Enjoying the view." I replied smoothly.

"Right." He looked annoyed then left. Then Axel made his appearance.

"Hey Helena."

"Do you have Kairi?" I asked.

"Yea, she's hanging out in the realm of darkness right now."

"What do you plan to do with her? I mean it won't work, I mean Sora killed Demyx, whatever is left of Roxas doesn't have that much sway on what Sora chooses to do." Axel shrugs.

"Who knows he might give in. Speak of the devil." Just then Sora ran in.

"Give me Kairi, Axel!" Axel looks confused.

"I don't have her anymore." Then Saix appeared.

"Saix."

"Axel." Axel disappeared into a portal.

"Don't worry Kairi is fine, she's getting the best of treatment."

"Take me to the realm of darkness, give me Kairi back."

"How badly?" Sora dropped to his knees, and Saix laughed cruelly.

"No."

"Saix, stop toying with him! He won't work for our cause if you aggravate him!" I snap.

"Really? I think Kairi is motivation enough, besides as the Keyblade bearer he must destroy the heartless to help us make our own kingdom hearts."

"What?" Sora looked aghast. Saix summoned heartless.

"Do your job Keyblader, and kill the heartless." Saix laughed cruelly and stepped back into his own portal. Sora looked defeated. I pull out my bow and shoot one of the heartless that was getting to close in between the eyes.

"You can't help Kairi if you're dead!" I snap. Sora looks surprised. I smile at him.

"Not everything is as it seems." I say before opening a portal.

"Wait! Take me with you into the Realm of Darkness." I look at him sadly.

"I can't, it's not time, you're not ready." I step back and close the portal on his face.

---

"Saix you idiot! How do you expect to get the rest of the hearts if our one and only tool won't kill heartless! You told him too much!" I slam my fist on the table to make my point. We were having an emergency meeting.

"She's right, now he'll just end up dead and we'll have to find another Keyblade bearer!" Luxord continued my train of thought.

"It did no harm; he will do what he must to save Kairi." Saix replied coldly.

"One life or thousands? He's not stupid; if he must he will let her die." I heard the word bounce off the walls like a horrible omen.

"Saix you said too much but it matters not, Sora will do his job to free Kairi, so she will live and our plan will go into action." Xemnas said firmly. I looked at him annoyed.

"Now then, do we think that it might be possible that when we go out on missions that we don't give anymore vital information?" I ask snidely. Xemnas regarded me coolly. He wouldn't do anything to me, I was too important.

"I suppose we could all manage that." Xemnas pointedly looked at Saix. Saix looked like he would berserker on me. I smiled mockingly at him.

"That's all."

---

"She made me look like a fool; we should dispose of her now!"

"Would you do it? She's to powerful now, besides I have her under control she will not leave because she wishes to be whole. Don't let petty emotions get in the way Saix."

"Yes Xemnas."

---

I looked up at the ceiling in my room.

"How did she get away from you Axel?"

"She didn't, Saix found her, Helena you have to get her out."

"And to what purpose? She's safer here than anywhere else."

"You're starting to sound like them you know."

"Yea, it happens, you pretend to be something for to long and you become it, maybe that's how Roxas felt."

"This doesn't have to do with Roxas."

"Doesn't it? You wouldn't have left, Demyx wouldn't have died, if Roxas hadn't left. But it's to late now."

"For what?"

"Everything, nothing." I reply and turn my back to him.


	9. Convert Some Heartless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, any of its characters, or plots, except for the characters and plot twists I come up on my own.**

**The Exception to the Rule**

**Chapter Eight: Convert Some Heartless**

"I'm so glad you decided to come this time." Xemnas looked at me with annoyance. He had summoned my presence at least ten times before I decided to grace him with my presence. I was angry. I was so close to getting Kairi out of here, but Xaldin found me in the dungeon and stopped any chances for me getting her out in secret. I would have to wait another month at least to help her escape, if I was going to use caution.

"I was, preoccupied with something else at the moment and figured that you could wait a few minutes for me to arrive."

"Xaldin said he found you in the dungeons."

"Xaldin says many things but are all of them true? Besides I had important business to attend to that you gave me." Xemnas looks at me for a second, and then nodded.

"Have a seat." I look at him then slowly lower myself into the seat directly across from him. Xemnas leans back in his chair for a moment as if he were pondering something. I began to drum my fingers on the desk.

_Click..click.click click…click._

"Will you stop that, it's infuriating to listen to." I just look at him. He finally looks at me and stands up.

"As you know, there are very few members left in the Organization, and even as we speak it seems that the number decreases still."

"Oh no, I didn't notice that at all!" I tell him sarcastically.

"So, I have decided to stop the missions for awhile, we must rethink some things and maybe you can pry some knowledge from that girl." I look at him in shock.

"Why don't we just find more members?" I ask.

"Its to late for that, now leave." I glare at him and walk out of the room, and for the thousandth time, wondered if Xemnas knew about me.

---

"Just where are your loyalties Helena?" Axel demanded.

"I am my own person."

"I know that but where do you place your trust, where do your loyalties lie?"

I stare at him for a moment. "I am loyal to myself. I can trust no one."

Axel looked startled. "I thought you weren't going to help Kairi?"

"I wasn't, but I changed my mind, that is allowed you know. Now because Xaldin almost caught me, if I want to succeed I will have to wait another month."

"If? If you use caution. What are you planning? Tell me Helena." I look at him.

"Xemnas is rethinking things, I think that he's worried or something has changed."

"Like what? What could have changed? For better or worse?"

"I don't know, he won't tell me, but I'll find out."

Axel sits down by me on my bed. He grabs one of my gloved hands.

"You were never like the rest of us, you know? Maybe like Roxas," he pauses for a second, "no not even like Roxas even; but not like any of us 'normal' nobodies."

"Define normal."

He looks at me for a second before answering.

"Being whole; but in the case of nobodies wanting to be whole so badly you would do anything to be whole without giving up yourself to your creator."

"I want to be whole also it just seems that one little thing is holding me back, just like the rest of you are held back."

"What?"

"I don't have-" I pause and keep myself from saying 'whole', then continue, "-heart." Axel lets go of my hand disappears through one of the portals. About a minute later Xigbar walks in.

"The Superior wants to see you. How you feeling your looking a little weird.."

"Nobodies can't feel, and even if I could, it would feel no different then it was before."

"Dude aren't you just depressing."

"It's what I live for, being depressing, not that it matters because I can feel nothing." I look at him.

"I keep sensing another presence in your room, any idea who it is?"

I look mockingly at him.

"I don't even allow you in here, why would I let another in my room?" He nods, then turns and leaves my room. I stare at my closed door before I summon a portal and step though it.

---

"You wanted me?"

"I have decided that we must bring the Keyblader here soon. But first you must let loose some more heartless on the different worlds."

"And do you propose that I do that?" I ask with annoyance.

"Convert some from that idiots side, the one who had that large army." He replies with a dismissing wave, as if what I asked was so unimportant and so obvious.

_Oh just wonderful. This isn't only going to be difficult, it just might get me killed, and that wench most likely has been plotting her revenge on me._ I glower at the thought then nod.

"Yeah, sure whatever." I say with a shrug and leave the room.


	10. The Crazies Call

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Kingdom Hearts (any and all) or the characters, or the plots, etc. Except any that I make up myself (trust me you will be able to tell, hopefully..). _**

**The Exception to the Rule**

**Chapter Nine: The Crazies Call!**

"'_Convert some heartless.' _He says, and what does this have to do with anything?! He's probably trying to kill me, the bastard." I mutter to myself as I stomps around the courtyard of now Radiant Garden.

"And why does he send me? Any idiot with a half of a brain cell could do this, he should have sent Luxord or Saix, they would have been _perfect._" I continue while I summon and send off various heartless, most of them big and nasty looking.

_I should send off little harmless heartless, 'Oh no! It's going to smile at me! AHHH!' _I stop and snicker at my thoughts then scowl as I remember the saying '_Talking to yourself is the first step to insanity.' _

"Yeah well I must be insane to do this idiotic task." I think out loud.

"You know what they say about people who think out loud?"

"I'm well aware, and I'm probably past that point now." I retort to the red headed menace of my life.

"Ah someone's in a bad mood today." Axel says mockingly.

"When am I not in a bad mood?" I mutter under my breath.

"Did you say something?" Axel asks with mock curiosity.

"Nothing you would appreciate." I spit out angrily.

"Wow, I've really pissed you off this time." Axel says seriously.

"Oh, I wonder why, with all the shit I have to deal with, I have to deal with _yours _on top of it all."

"There's no use blaming me." Axel says defensively.

"What do you want?"

"What I can't just say hi anymore?" I give him a pointed look.

"Okay, okay, I see you point." Axel says with a smirk.

"Really, I think I'm going to go into shock, what do you want Oh Annoying One?" I ask.

"Enough with the sarcasm, have you seen Kairi yet?"

"Not really no, why?"

"Well I really think you should get your ass in gear and get her out." Axel replies.

"Really, so you can kidnap her and try to lure Roxas to you? You know what, I'm going to take my sweet time, besides I'm sure you can agree that this is a delicate matter. Now I have to go."

…

"Hello, Kairi." I say as I walk into the dungeon. Xemnas had finally decided to allow me to talk to Kairi.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this? Let me go, please, Sora won't come here."

"Helena, no one really knows Xemnas's objectives and I know. I know Sora won't come here or at least I hope he doesn't, but you never know, love is a fickle thing." I reply wryly.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What would you know about emotions?" She asks me bitterly.

"More than you would ever know. I want to help you get out but I know you'll only be found again and I'll be killed, and there will be no one to help you then, except for Sora but you don't want him to come here, right?" I look at her and she nods slowly.

"Well how do you feel about being kidnapped again?" I ask slowly.

"What?!" She asks me in confusion.

"You know that red headed idiot, you know the one that kidnapped you first and was stupid enough to have you be taken from him." I reply.

"Yeah."

"Granted he has issues, but he might be able to get you out with my help of course." I say.

"Why would I trust him?" Kairi asks incredulously.

"I have no idea, you should ask him." I say bitterly.

"You know him don't you?"

"Do I know him? Yes, unfortunately but that's not the problem at hand."

"_Helena!" _

"The crazies are calling, think about it, 'kay? I'll come back later."

"Wait!"

"Bye!"

**A/N: **Short, yes, a long time since my last review, yes. Sorry about that had a lot a bit of writers block but its all better now, so I'm back on track, but don't worry if reviews are slow in coming! I haven't abandoned you! Okay review please!


End file.
